This invention relates to decorative window decals and more particularly to a border cling decal that is contained in roll format so that it may be unrolled and cut to a user's desired length. This invention also relates to the production process for making the border cling decal.
Decorative window decals have been available to the purchasing public for a number of years. However, the majority of these window decals are of specific shapes and sizes that are meant to be placed randomly about the center of a window, the decals held in place via static cling. These window decals usually come in a sheet configuration in which the user must peel the desired decal out of the sheet. There are no decals that allow one to edge an object, e.g. create a border around the outer perimeter of an object or surface such as a window or mirror.
Further, most window decals are produced through a lithographic offset printing process. Lithographic offset printing requires that individual sheets of paper or film be fed through decal printing presses. Numerous sheets of paper or film are inherently difficult to handle. Moreover, if the sheet feeder malfunctions delays in the output of product can result, and if the paper sheets become misaligned unacceptably imperfect decals can result.
In light of the above, there is a need for a process in which a border cling decal can be created via a continuous process to produce a long length of a border cling decal such that it may be contained on a roll so that it may be unrolled and cut to a user's desired length.